User talk:Trent Easton
Adoption Hallo Trent Easton, ich habe Deinen Eintrag auf der Hauptseitendiskussion gelesen und war mal so frei, Dir auch Adminrechte zu geben. BoneGnawer hatte zuvor schon den „offiziellen Weg“ per Wikia-Anfrage beschritten. Es wäre toll, wenn Ihr beide dieses Wiki wieder mit Leben füllen könnt :-) Zum Einstieg lies bitte den Administrators' how-to guide und Improving your Wikia, dort findest Du Antworten auf häufige Fragen. Bei Fragen oder Problemen oder wenn Du Anregungen brauchst, hinterlasse mir einfach eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Viele Grüße --rieke 15:01, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Hello, I'm sorry I don't speak German. My plans are to populate the wiki, and bring organization to it. :Some of the points I'm concerned with are :* Point of view - I'd like the wiki to be "in-universe" meaning that the articles are written as if by a person within the world of Babylon 5. This would be similar to Memory Alpha, Wookieepedia and the DCAU wiki. :* Standards and style guide - developing a style guide and templates to bring a Babylon 5 feel and a degree of uniformity What is the purpose of Template:! and Template:Datelink? --BoneGnawer 20:18, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::Don't worry, BoneGnawer, I've just told him nearly the same that I told you in the email before, but in German :-) --rieke 00:36, 3 October 2006 (UTC) I've started on the color scheme. If you are familiar with css, I'd appreciate help in getting all of the elements to conform to the scheme. Items I've noted so far that need attention in this area are: * Navigation boxes on the left * Advertisements on the right * Wikia bar at the bottom * Contents boxes There may be others I have yet to notice, like tables, etc. :--BoneGnawer 03:22, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Thank you http://www.wikia.com/images/7/7d/Thanks_sunflower.png Hi Trent Easton, I just want to say Thank You for helping The Babylon Project to get vital again :-) --rieke 03:18, 17 October 2006 (UTC) :Thank you :) ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 16:46, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Important forum discussion I have started an important policy related discussion at Forum:What is canon?, and request your input. Thanks in advance. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:05, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Hi, I have started another discussion at Forum:New policy and maintenance pages. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Deletion page I've written up a proposal for a deletion page over at The Babylon Project:Pages for deletion. I'd appreciate if you could take a look at it. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:39, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Requesting admin action I've been waiting for a few weeks now on the deletion page I created, but I know need immediate action. Both The Babylon Project:Pages for deletion and The Babylon Project:Images for deletion now have vandal content that needs to be deleted. We either need admin action, or we need more admins. I would gladly volunteer to be an admin, and I have experience as one on another Wikia wiki, but regardless, something needs to be done. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:24, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Hi Yeah, umm why is there nothing on Marcus? Ranger010. But anyways hi. Is there anything against putting pictures on the userpage? I'm stryker and at wiki central I got in trouble for it. Thanks. yeah look at my page for why I changed. Ranger010 all right man. I have school today and maybe friday but then summer so I will be watching B5 and I'll take notes about marcus. Do we have a ranger page? Ranger010 10:28, 13 June 2007 (UTC) It may take me a whle cause I have an exam tomorrow and I have to study for it. Ranger010 18:28, 14 June 2007 (UTC) User:Munnp001/User:Anthil'za Firstly both accounts are mine as one stopped working for a while. I completely understand there should have been some discussion before i featured the crusade article, i just felt that it was the best article on the site, as it was me that made almost entirely wrote the article. so sorry and thanks Anthil'za 10:48, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Crusade Episodes As your the only one on this wiki i have had any contact with ill run this by you. I have added three Crusade episode pages for the three scripted yet unfilmed episodes of the show. i have also updated Template:Season C. Talking of this template is in i think the revised broadcast order. In my opinion it should be ordered in the original broadcast order, and as each crusade episode page which i wrote references the episodes position in relation to the three episode lists. i put this in the discussion page on Template: Season C, however never got any reply. And after the main page issue im trying not to make waht could be viewed as an important decision unilaterally Anthil'za 14:05, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Eyes (episode) Ok i see youve reverted my edits on this page. Pretty Much every eother episode page for season 1, is in the format i edited, as are all the crusade episodes. IMO the episode sidebar clutters up the page and did not provide any information that i had not put on the page [[User talk:Anthil'za#eyes|-->]] ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 12:26, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :All the sidebar provides which isnt in my production information section is an image, so i dont see your point here, maybe im being stupid. besides imo Eyes and Wheel of Fire look rather messy due to clumping the season info box at the bottom of the page. And beyond that do you not think it would be worth this wiki having its own look and not copying from Memory Alpha Anthil'za 12:31, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::You miss the point. The two admins of this wiki agreed on doing it the MA-style. For one: Because it looks better. For two, because many ppl who edit here, come from MA, and it's easyer to fit in, if the style is the same. I'm not going to argue about that. It will be the MA style. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 12:34, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :::Fine then. I wont bother with the episode pages then, as i dont agree with this. Any your over exaggerating when you say many people who edit here. This wiki has serious problems with contributors. And as over the last 7 - 8 months i have been a relatively major one, i cant be bothered to discuss it further Anthil'za 12:43, 4 September 2007 (UTC) SciFi Wiki Hi, I'm an admin on the SciFi Wiki and was wondering if you could come help out over there. Thanks!!!--UESPA 01:31, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Episode sidebar template What is the purpose of the "number" field of this template? Is it the overall episode number, e.g., 99 (of 110)? I noticed you did not fill it in for any of the five episodes that use this sidebar. — Greg (talk) 03:30, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Should be the Number the Episode has as part of the Series in a whole. May differ from the production number, because some Episodes may be shot in an other order in that they are aired. :e.g. Episode 5 is shot before Episode 4 (only in exemple). This would result in the following: :Episode 5 would have Number 5 and Production (Number) 4. :While Episode 4 would have Number 4 and Production (Number) 5. :So the Episode that was intended as the 113th has Number 113, even if it was shot before the 112th. :Uh I'm not sure if that was understandable ^^' :I think I didn't fill it out, because I wasn't sure when they were aired and in wich order. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk http://www.thrawn.pd-rpg.de/starfleet/assets/images/psi.gif 06:51, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Sounds pretty much like what I suggested it might be, only in a lot more words. ;o) — Greg (talk) 17:02, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Uhm, yes ^^' ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 19:05, 27 June 2008 (UTC)